A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a desired direction by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle is an automobile.
Vehicles are typically equipped with various sensors and electronic devices to provide user convenience. In particular, research has been actively conducted on an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) to provide user convenience in driving. Further, autonomous vehicles have been actively developed.